Zotoh Zhaan
Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan was a powerful Delvian priest, and an anarchist. Her colorful past left an unmistakable mark on the Uncharted Territories. History Imprisonment Zhaan's earliest history is unknown though she was born in 1182 CE. Her spiritual advisor on Delvia was Bitaal, who was one of the highest ranking members of the Delvian Seek. They became lovers. When Bitaal's tenure as ruler of Delvia came to a close, he did not cede power and hired the Peacekeepers for "external security" -- he rapidly introduced a conservative police state. Zhaan's father was captured by the Peacekeepers, and sent to an asteroid prison camp. Devastated and enraged, Zhaan shared Unity with Bitaal and killed him during it. She was arrested for the murder, and spent three cycles in the maximum labor prison colony on Mekkar VII. There, she worked on the Peacekeeper intellilan interface which gave her limited familiarity with Peacekeeper coding. For seventeen cycles, she struggled with the dark impulses the killing had awakened within her. Though she was able to quell these feelings, when she arrived in Moya ''only eight cycles before her escape, Zhaan still considered herself wild and dangerous. While in her cell on ''Moya, Zhaan became inspired to join the Delvian Seek. Through meditation, she was able to quiet her violent impulses and ascended to become a Pa'u of the Ninth Level. Escape Working alongside the prisoners Ka D'Argo and Rygel XVI, Zhaan was able to help free Moya from Peacekeeper captivity. During the escape, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun were brought aboard. As the unusual crew came together, Zhaan's compassion, wisdom and patience helped them adjust to their new surroundings and situation. This counseling was particularly useful for Crichton, who had accidentally been transported to the other side of the Milky Way from his home. Zhaan also proved herself a competent medic and scientist. In order to save Crichton from the entity known as Maldis, Zhaan was forced to tap into her buried darker impulses and harm an innocent creature. Unable to resume her control, Zhaan aided D'Argo and Rygel in cutting off one of Pilot's arms to trade for star charts. Following this, Zhaan and her crewmates encountered the New Moon of Delvia. There, Pa'u Tahleen -- seeking to learn the control Zhaan had once held over her darkness -- ravaged her during a Unity. Only by engaging in a Unity with Crichton, where she saw herself through his eyes, was she able to retain any of her sanity. Zhaan became greatly disturbed by these events, and set aside her robes, until she could come to terms with everything that had happened. During this time, she developed a romantic relationship with Stark. Soon, she found herself battling against Maldis once more -- who had set his sights on the entire crew this time -- and defeating him again. Zhaan was the only member of the crew aboard Moya during an encounter with the ship's creator Kahaynu. This would become one of the most profound experiences of Zhaan's life -- and Kahaynu would charge her with the protection of the ship. Unfortunately, this task was not hers for long. After Crichton -- controlled by the Scorpius neural clone in his head -- killed Aeryn Sun, Zhaan used nearly all of her spiritual and psionic energy to resurrect her. In the weakened state, Zhaan contracted a fatal but curable illness if a planet with suitable soil could be found in time. As the search continued, Zhaan came to accept that she would not survive the disease. When Moya was impaled by a Pathfinder vessel, with a crew led by Neeyala, Zhaan found a means to save her beloved crew and ship -- though it meant sacrificing her own life. Alternate Versions * Aralla - an alias assumed by Zhaan, intended to be a cold and hardened criminal. * Doctor Jean Kaminski - a version of Zhaan constructed in the virtual version of Earth created by the Scarrans to drive Crichton to insanity. * Male Zhaan - a version of Zhaan that existed within a mental video game created out of Crichton's memories. * Unrealized Zhaan - an alternate version of Zhaan from an unrealized reality where Aeryn Sun had never boarded Moya. Source Zotoh Zhaan is derived from Farscape. For canon information, please visit Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Category:Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Farscape Characters Zotoh Zhaan Category:Females Category:Delvian Individuals Category:Inhabitants of Delvia Category:Zhaan's Family Category:Crew of Moya Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pa'u Category:18th Century Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Prisoners of Moya Category:Prisoners of Mekkar VII